Kylie Griffin
This article is for the Extreme Ghostbusters Kylie Griffin. To read about the version seen in IDW Comics go here. Kylie Griffin is one of Egon's four students who became a Ghostbuster. History In 1987, when Kylie was a child, her only friend was a seven year old boy named Jack. Kylie was visited by the Grundel but she was strong of mind and resisted his calls. The Grundel then went after Jack and turned him. Jack went missing and was never found. No one believed Kylie's account of what happened either. She blocked the memory and kept it repressed for a decade. Grundel (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grundelesque (1997) (DVD ts. 09:37-09:49). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Grundel says: "Kylie, you were strong. You refused to come out and play so instead I had to pay your little friend Jack a visit." Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grundelesque (1997) (DVD ts. 10:55-11:11). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "A friend. My only friend. He was seven years old when he disappeared. Jack never came back. Nobody believed my story. I must have blocked it from my memory until now." Prior to Kylie becoming an Extreme Ghostbuster, Kylie's parents divorced and she became close with her Great Grandmother Rose. Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 5:50-5:55). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "But ever since losing my Great Grandma Rose about a year ago, I often sense her presence." Kylie Griffin. Extreme Ghostbusters- "Be Careful What You Wish For" (1997) (DVD ts. 18:34). Sony Pictures. Kylie says: "Grandma Rose..." Rose died sometime in 1996 and Kylie now lives with her cat, Pagan. She became a "Brainiac" (genius) with a scientific interest in the paranormal. Harry Gannan (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 9:42-9:51). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Harry says: "Kylie Griffin. Parents divorced. Close relationship with her grandmother who died a year ago. Owns a black cat named Pagan. A Brainiac with a scientific interest in the paranormal." In the new Ghostbusters team, Kylie usually takes on the role as the paranormal expert of the team whenever Egon was not present. She is also the team's primary member who holds and deploys the ghost trap. Rather than having a full sized proton pack, Kylie carries a smaller lighter pack which she attaches to her belt and carries the new ghost trap on her back. Her Proton Pistol weapon is a pistol version of the full size proton pack and blaster. It is powered by a small proton pack attached to her belt. The Trap is worn like a backpack. She is the only character to have a completely different uniform, other than Eduardo, than the other Ghostbusters, which is customized to fit her small build, and basically consists of a form fitting body suit and torso armor. In an alternate future, Kylie became a highly revered figure. She prophesied she would one day return and help end the tyranny of Tempus. After her death, a group of rebels kept her cause alive and preserved some of her belongings, including her journal. Due to a Time Slip on July 30, 1997, Kylie was stuck in the future, fulfilling her future self's prediction. Following instructions left by the other Ghostbusters, Kylie led the rebels to Central Park to unearth a Proton Pack time capsule. Once it was found, Kylie coaxed Tempus into following them to the ruins of the Firehouse where another Time Slip was generated and Tempus could be re-merged and trapped. Kylie returned to her rightful time. Kylie's childhood trauma was revisited when she encountered Jack, now a Grundel. She confided in Roland and he helped her disobey direct orders never to open the Containment Unit and interrogate the original Grundel. However, the Grundel facilitated its escape by enthralling Casey Jackson, Roland's younger brother. The Extreme Ghostbusters rushed to Roland's home to protect Casey but they were too late. The original Grundel confronted Kylie alone and planned to torture her. Luckily, Roland returned in time and saved Kylie. Together, they trapped the Grundel. Personality Kylie is 17 years old and is shown to be very intelligent with a deep interest in the paranormal. She joined Egon's class Paranormal 101 due to her desire to learn more about it. She is shown to be an expert on the occult, and is shown to have advanced knowledge of paranormal phenomena including but not limited to; Spirit types, Witchcraft and Seances. She has a deep connection with her deceased Great Grandmother Rose and talks to her on occasion through journal entries. Kylie has a very no-nonsense take on her work with the Ghostbusters and is shown to have great respect for the ghosts and demons that the team is put up against. She also has great respect for those she considers knowledgeable, particularly in the paranormal such as Egon Spengler or Ray Stantz. Relationship to Others Egon Spengler Kylie has a deep admiration for Egon Spengler and maintains a high level of respect for him often defending him in arguments about him among the rest of the team and is in awe of Egon when the series began but this soon shifts to a more equal footing, and becomes somewhat of the unofficial leader in the field of the paranormal, after Egon. Janine Melnitz Kylie simply gets along with Janine Melnitz. Eduardo Rivera While the two constantly bicker, there is an underlying romantic interest between them. This is referenced in several episodes where Eduardo Rivera rescues Kylie from dangerous situations and vice versa. She is also shown to be concerned for Eduardo's safety from time to time albeit not as obvious or as frequent as Eduardo is for her. She is constantly exasperated by him and vice-versa although they occasionally flirt sub-consciously with each other. Roland Jackson Kylie works well with Roland Jackson and often defends Roland against criticism and blame even if it's self-criticism often telling him that "it's not your fault". Garrett Miller Kylie gets along better with Garrett Miller than Eduardo. Garrett once referred to Kylie as Vampira, host of a cult classic American variety show.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 17:16-17:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "I think somebody has a little thing for Vampira." Slimer Kylie is okay with Slimer, although he grosses her out. She's not fond of him sliming her books. Peter Venkman Peter Venkman likes Kylie's take-charge attitude. Development Kylie was not part of the original concept for Extreme Ghostbusters. A precursor to Roland was female and there was Lucy, a precursor to Garrett. Fil Barlow reply deviantArt 3/6/12 Before the show was pitched to a network, Fil Barlow did an initial sketch with three female characters, Lucy, a Goth, and a "Troubled" third that Executive Producer Richard Raynis rejected because it coincidentally was a close representation of a family member of his. Raynis liked the Goth and wanted to develop her some more. Raynis wanted her to be diminutive. Fil Barlow Early Concept Female Characters 4/21/13 The original concept design of Kylie had her in a costume that was rejected but later became one of her civilian outfits on the show. Fil Barlow deviantArt 3/6/12 She also was armed with a suction weapon designed by Matthew Brady, on artist on character designer Barlow's team. The weapon was later used as a design for the Proton Packs in the Trendmasters Extreme Ghostbusters Classics: Action Figures. In 1996, Fil Barlow prepared Kylie's main model pack while still in Australia, including expressions to assist the animators. XGB Main Model Pack Kylie Expressions 01 Fil Barlow deviantArt 4/15/13 At first, there was resistance from the Sony storyboard artists when they first had to work with Kylie but by the end of the season she was accepted. Fil Barlow reply deviantArt 3/25/12 Trivia *Kylie read "Spengler's Spirit Guide" cover to cover six times. Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 10:45-10:47). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "I read your book cover to cover six times." *Kylie is afraid of maggots Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 10:14-10:17). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "No, I'm afraid of maggots. They creep me out, okay?" *Kylie once lost her composure and wondered aloud why everyone thought she looked like Vampira. Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 10:00-10:02). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Why is it everyone thinks I'm Vampira?" Vampira is mostly known as a TV horror host portrayed by Maila Nurmi. *Kylie likes Nine Inch Nails, an American rock band.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 10:04-10:05). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Likes Nine Inch Nails." *Kylie Griffin dreamed about Christian Slater Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 6:58-7:00). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Shut up. ...Christian Slater." *Kylie took one semester of French. Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 11:21-11:22). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "What'd she say, Kylie? You studied French." Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 11:23). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "One semester." *Kylie claims she's not a laugher Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Killjoys (1997) (DVD ts. 8:34-8:35). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "I'm not a laugher." but it is later revealed she is ticklish. *Kylie's only wish is to be reunited with her Great Grandma Rose. *Kylie hates surprises. Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 00:15-00:17). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "You know I hate surprises." *Roland nicknamed Kylie "Ky" Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Seeds of Destruction (1997) (DVD ts. 10:53-10:57). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I got to go with Garrett on this one, Ky." *Kylie's encounter with the Grundel at a young age mirrors Egon's encounter with the Boogieman at a young age and may have influenced her to study the supernatural as well. *Besides Roland, Kylie is the only other of the four Extreme Ghostbusters who has a Driver's License. She drove Ecto-1 during the Lotan case but had to sit on books and couldn't reach the brake pedal. She also drove in Long Island during the Radioactive Ghost case. *Kylie was enrolled in a Physics 101 course.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Eyes of a Dragon (1997) (DVD ts. 03:25-03:32). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Ahh...I recognize that fragrance...Physics 101." *Kylie wants to travel the world with a handsome and intelligent man rather than settle down and have a family. Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Till Death Do We Start (1997) (DVD ts. 08:27-08:34). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Know what I want? To travel the world with a handsome, intelligent man." *Kylie finds men's pajamas amusing. She chuckled at Roland's in "Till Death Do We Start" and Egon's in "Rage" *Kylie attended a junior high school in New Jersey where she was Cheerleader of the Year in the Eighth Grade.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Heart of Darkness (1997) (DVD ts. 11:57-12:02). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Kylie Griffin 8th Grade Cheerleader of the Year!" *Kylie's favorite play is "Macbeth" Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 06:02-06:04, 06:42-06:44). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "The Witches of Macbeth...It's my single favorite play." *Kylie and Eduardo both took the same Women in Literature course.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 03:38-03:41). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "I've got the same class as Kylie, 'Babes in Books'!"''Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 03:42-03:43). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. ''Kylie says: "That's Women In Literature." *Kylie considers Ray a true pioneer in the field of spectral research.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 03:18-03:24). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Dr. Stantz, I just want you to know I consider you a true pioneer in the field of spectral research." *Kylie makes a non-canon cameo on Ghostbusters Issue #9 Cover RI-B, Spook Central variant. *Kylie claims she is not a screamer Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. despite doing so on numerous occasions. * Kylie has been known to save Eduardo's life Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, part 2 (1997) Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. See also *Kylie Griffin, IDW Comics version References Gallery KylieGriffin14.jpg|As seen in "Grundelesque" HeartofDarknessKylieGriffinPhoto.jpg|8th Grade Photo seen in "Heart of Darkness" ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence79.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence80.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro KylieGriffin02.jpg|1st civilian outfit KylieGriffin03.jpg|1st civilian outfit KylieGriffin08.jpg|In recurring civilian outfit KylieGriffin09.jpg|In recurring civilian outfit KylieGriffin10.jpg|In recurring civilian outfit KylieGriffin05.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear KylieGriffin01.png|In Ghostbusters gear KylieGriffin07.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear KylieGriffin11.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear, from side KylieGriffin15.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear, from side with Proton Pistol KylieGriffin04.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear, with Trap KylieGriffin13.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear, sans Trap KylieGriffinFBIPhoto01.jpg|FBI File Photo in "Grease" KylieGriffinFBIPhoto02.jpg|FBI File Photo in "Grease" KylieGriffin12.jpg|Bust, armor, photos from alternate future in "Ghost Apocalyptic Future" KylieGriffinInEduardosDream.jpg|In Eduardo's dream in "In Your Dreams" KylieGriffinIDW9RIB.jpg|Non-canon cameo on Ghostbusters Issue #9 Cover RI-B, Spook Central variant Category:Major character Category:EGB Characters